Inside The Memories of a Lonely Marauder
by FrEgOrGeLuVeR225
Summary: A short sceen where Remus gets a packagenote after Lily and James' death. FYI, it doesnt go wayyy into depth with his memories! COMPLETED!


This is just a short story I wrote awhile ago and decided to post it. This is the only chapter and will be the only chapter unless for some odd reason in the future I think of a story to go along with it. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!

3 Kt aka FrEgOrGeLuVeR

PS: Check out my other fics if you want ;-)

A fully-grown man sat in the presence of only the dark and a large box that sat in front of him. This man was a certified wizard and a man of many secrets.

His short sandy hair covered his eyes when he dropped his head in misery thinking about the past. His usually warm and comforting chocolate brown eyes were now cold and sad. No signs of living showed in him as he stared at the box sadly.

The large cardboard box was sealed, as twenty or so Ministry Owls had just delivered it to his house. He traced his hands over his name, Remus Lupin. His eyes scanned a note that he had not noticed before. He quickly opened it to see handwriting that he was not familiar with.

_Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We are terribly sorry for your loss of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We are trying our hardest to find the people responsible for their terrible actions. As Ministry officials were cleaning out the Potter's destroyed household, we came across what muggles call a 'Will'. We have also enclosed some belongings that were stored in their house with your name on it._

_So sorry,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Minister of Magic 

Remus set the note to the side and carefully pried open the box. His eyes got bigger as he saw many familiar items. He opened a sealed envelope on the top of the belongings.

_Remus,_

_I am so scared. Lily is worried that something is going to happen very soon. We can't help but feel afraid. What's there left to feel? I can't stand being locked up in this house all day long. I wish I could see all of you again, but the Order has been keeping you very busy. _

_Harry is growing up so fast. When I look at him I wish that we could lead a normal, happy life. I want to teach Harry how to play Quidditch and buy his first broomstick. I hope he makes the Quidditch team, Lily's sure he will. She says he takes after me but he has her wonderful emerald eyes. Lily says she would've liked him to have my hazel eyes, but I wouldn't. I love looking into his eyes and thinking of Lily. I hope Harry will be able to see the good in the world one day. I hope we won't have to stay locked up forever. Sometimes I regret bringing a child into the world at a time like this. But then I wonder what I would do with out him. Harry and Lily are the reason why I still have hope. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be able to get up every morning. But I'm afraid that one morning I will get up and not see them anymore. _

_I hope your doing well. I can't help but feel that I betrayed you by not being able to be with you. I can only wish you the best on your troubled nights and remember that whenever I lie in bed and look up at that full moon I can't help but wish that the pain was happening to me and not to you. You're too good of a friend and a brother to go threw that. I wish there was something I could do. When I get out of here I'm going to find that cure for your sickness, that's a promise. _

_I can still remember our days at Hogwarts. I still can't stop thinking about it. Those were the best days of my life. I often wonder what life would be like if I hadn't met you, Sirius, or Peter. Would I still be the same person I am today? How would my life have been different? I try hard to imagine what it would be like but I can't picture it. My life would be incomplete without my friends with me. _

_I remember in first year when I met you. September the first was right after a full moon, you weren't looking your best. Sickly and weak was all I remember. You looked as if you hadn't slept and ate in days. Sorry to say mate, but you weren't all that attractive after those terrible nights. But, if I went threw what you did, I wouldn't look half as handsome as I do now._

_I remember setting off a dungbomb in your compartment with Sirius. I thought Slytherins were in that compartment. Have I ever told you that I was sorry for that? If not, then I'm saying it now. Sorry. But if it weren't for that faithful dungbomb, I never would have met you. Thanks for seeing the good in me. Thanks for seeing me as me and having hope in our relationship. Thanks for being my friend._

_I remember when we met Peter. You, Sirius, and I were going down the hallways trying to get to Charms. We crashed into Peter and some Slytherins fighting. I remember how we felt bad for him and told him he can hang out with us for awhile to get away from those scumbags. I'm glad we met Pete; he turned out to be a lot different than I thought he was. I think people were surprised that we were friends with him, I mean with him being so different than us. But, then again, he was so much alike. _

_Sirius was a different story for me. I met him when I went to Diagon Alley a few months before term started. His mother was yelling at him to get away from these one girls he was flirting with. Always the charmer, that Sirius was. His mother yanked him by the back of the shirt and dragged him off to buy books. I never told him that I saw his mother do that to him. She hit him afterwards. He looked a lot weaker than I've ever seen him before. But don't tell Sirius I told you, I expect he wouldn't like me telling how he was afraid of his mother at one point._

_But who couldn't be afraid of his mother? She's terrible. Met her myself once. She was one bloody bloke. Yelling about and screeching her voice like she had no care in the world. She had that horrible attitude towards muggles and muggle-borns. I wonder who started all that rubbish. I'm just glad Sirius didn't follow it. I remember when he ran away and moved in with me. Merlin, those were some fun days! _

_And that made the Marauders. The fun, prank loving, havoc making group we made. I never could've found three better friends than you three. Without us, Hogwarts would've been very dull. I'm glad I could spend the troublemaking sprees with you and the others. Thanks for making history of troublemakers with me. _

_I feel very responsible that you trusted us with your secret. But I couldn't believe that you thought we actually wouldn't want to be your friend if we found out. Did you think I was as low as the Slytherins? But, I don't blame you for thinking we might, there are cruel people out there and you never know who your real friends are. I'm glad I became an illegal anamagi for you. I feel as if I was helping you. Not only, but it sounded cool. I know you didn't want us to, but we would've done it with or without your permission. Thanks for letting me care about you. _

_And then there's Lily. Every morning I stare at her while she sleeps and wonder how she ever started loving me. It took me six years to get her to date me. I had completely lost hope on the seventh. And for some reason, whatever I did, she finally saw the good in me and decided to give me a chance. I have no idea what I did, but I'm sure glad I did it. I expect you had something to do with it. Without you I would have done a lot more stupid things then I normally did. You kept me in line and helped me keep my cool when she was around. Thanks buddy, I owe it all to you._

_I remember when my parents were murdered. All I wanted to do was leave school, find Voldemort, and kill him with my bare hands. If it weren't for you, Sirius, and Peter's wonderful convincing skills, I probably would've died when I was seventeen. Thanks for saving my life. _

_Seventeen is a young age to loose your parents at, especially when I only saw them for a portion of the year. I thought I was going to break down after they were gone. I had no idea what I was going to do. I felt as if my life had been torn in half. If it weren't for you, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, I never would've made it threw. Thanks for being there for me._

_I remember my wedding day as if it was yesterday. Lily looked absolutely beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off her the whole day. Do you remember how I promised you guys in second year that I was going to marry Lily? I had lost hope in that promise, until seventh year. I couldn't believe I was marrying the girl I love, and have loved for seven straight years of my life. I knew I loved her in fifth year. I mean really loved her. She was sitting in the library and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I then realized that she was the one I needed to be with for the rest of my life. And if she wouldn't be there with me there were either two choices: give up and live a miserable life or hand cuff her to me. But you helped me find the third choice that I hadn't seen, and that was to never give up. Thanks for never giving up on me and listening to me ramble about the girl of my dreams twenty-four/seven. _

_Remus, I have an awkward feeling. It hasn't been long since we performed the charm. There's a feeling in my stomach that keeps ripping me apart. But I just can't figure it out. I almost regret putting so much pressure on Sirius. But he insisted that he was up to it. Dumbledore suggested that he did it, but I wanted my mate to do it. _

_Well, I feel as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders now that I wrote you this letter. Thanks again, Remus, for being such a wonderful friend to me. Brothers were never born into my family, but until the day I die, I will always believe I have three brothers. _

_Thanks for all the advice you've given me. Thanks for forgiveness whenever I messed up. Thanks for trusting me with your deepest secrets. Thanks for being there for me. Thanks for cheering me up. Thanks for helping me. Thanks for sticking up for me. And thanks for being such a wonderful brother to me. Your friendship means everything to me and I will value it forever. If something were to happen to Lily, Harry, or me, please don't ever forget us and all the good times we've shared. Please, please, remember me. And I can't wait to see you in Heaven. For I shall wait an eternity at the entrance of Heaven for my best friends to join me again, and the Marauders shall reunite. _

_Thanks again,_

_Prongs_

Remus looked up from the letters and felt the tears forming in his eyes. It felt like just yesterday they were leaving Hogwarts and entering a dangerous world. It felt like just yesterday that Lily and James got married. It felt like just yesterday that Harry was born. It felt like just yesterday they went into hiding. But, it was just yesterday…that they died.

Yesterday. It happened that fast. Remus couldn't believe it. Just yesterday Remus had woken up at the same time as always, and had breakfast. Then it was out for his usual hunt…a job.

Remus shuddered at the thought of being unemployed. He's had jobs before, yes, but they were only temporary. Nobody wanted to employ him…a monster.

_James wouldn't want you to think of yourself as a monster,_ Remus reminded himself.

"Why did you do it Padfoot?" Remus asked out loud, "How could you? I thought you changed for the better…not for the worse. You betrayed us, Sirius. I thought you were my brother."

Remus sighed and headed towards his room where he attempted to fall asleep.

"I'm all alone." Remus said quietly, "I have no one left."

Remus closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears, "I have to be there for Harry now."

Remus got up, his mind running, and began to write an important letter to Dumbledore. He watched as his owl soared out the window and into the darkness before lying back down and falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
